Dares
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. When the team are in the bullpen, Tony is on the internet looking at dares. When Ziva and McGee tell him to do a certain dare, Tony refuses to do it. When he agrees to do the dare after a while, what will happen?


It was just another working day for the NCIS team and the four agents were all sat at their desks on their computers. They were supposed to be working but only Gibbs and McGee were, as Tony and Ziva were surfing the web instead of doing their case reports. Gibbs was in one of his moods again though and he was pretty pissed so the team were quiet for once.

Tony was sitting trying not to laugh at his computer as he was watching some funny videos on Youtube, and he didn't want to be head slapped for messing around. Ziva was looking on clothes sites as usual and she was trying to decide which shoes to buy, the red ones or the black.

As the three agents typed and clicked away on the computers, Gibbs had gotten up from his desk and strolled out of the bullpen towards the elevator, on his way to go see Abby.

He pressed the button as he stopped at the elevator and then he waited for the elevator to arrive. Moments later the elevator dinged as the metal doors opened and he stepped inside. He pressed the button for Abby's lab and when the doors closed, Tony looked up from his computer, making sure his boss was gone.

After that Tony looked over at Ziva who was still looking at clothes and when she saw Tony looking at her in the corner of her eye, she looked over at him. Tony smirked at her and she shot him a quizzical look as he sat back in his seat.

"What are you smirking at?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing at all,"

Ziva stared at him for a moment before she got up from her desk and walked over towards where Tony was seated. She moved close to him and as she watched his screen she saw why he was smirking.

"Why are you watching people doing dares?" Ziva questioned.

"Why aren't you watching people doing dares?" Tony asked.

"These are not even good dares. I know a good dare when I hear one,"

"I think you mean see one. You know a good dare when you see one," Tony corrected her.

"It does not matter. I have a good dare for you though Tony," Ziva smiled.

"What is it? I'm up for any dare,"

"You have to drink Gibbs's coffee," Ziva said.

"No chance Ziva. Doing that would be like I'm asking for death," Tony replied.

"What are you talking about?" Ziva asked.

"Rule 23, Never mess with a Marine's coffee if you want to live," McGee added.

"Give me another dare, something that won't get me killed,"

"I have one," McGee smiled.

"What is it McGeek?" Tony asked.

"You have to kiss... Gibbs on his cheek," McGee smirked.

Tony's jaw dropped open as he stared at the two agents and he couldn't believe what was being said. If he kissed Gibbs he would be 6 ft under the ground and he knew that for sure.

"Hell no! Are you insane?" Tony replied.

"Why? Are you afraid Tony?" McGee asked.

"No I am not afraid, McGoo. I just like my head on my shoulders," Tony said.

"Well if you are not afraid you will do the dare," Ziva smiled.

"I usually don't back down from dares but I am not doing that dare,"

"Aw come on Tony, man up, Gibbs won't hurt you," McGee laughed.

Tony stared at him as he stared in shock at his words, Gibbs would probably rip his head off his shoulders or have him in a head lock in seconds if he even thought about that. If he actually did it he would probably be down autopsy in less than a minute and he didn't want that either.

"Man up? I am a DiNozzo and we aren't scared of anything n-" Tony began.

"Except Gibbs," McGee cut in.

"I am not scared of Gibbs," Tony lied.

"Fine then, do the dare," Ziva smiled.

Tony sighed and nodded before he closed the internet browser on his computer and then looked at the two agents who were smirking at each other. As if on cue the elevator dinged and the metal doors parted then Gibbs stepped out.

He strolled in to the bullpen and before he could reach his desk, Tony swallowed the lump in his throat and walked over to the older man. He tapped him on the right shoulder and as Gibbs turned around, Tony hugged him then he felt Gibbs tense up. Then as he remembered the dare that would be the end of him he leaned up to his boss then kissed him on his cheek.

Tony closed his eyes tight as he moved back and waited for Gibbs to break his jaw or kill him straight out but he didn't. Tony opened his eyes again though when he felt a hard slap across the back of his head and he knew he had definitely deserved that.

"Sorry boss," Tony apologised.

"You better be. Now get back to work," Gibbs growled.

Tony nodded and he looked at the two agents who were staring at him in shock and he smirked proud of himself. He had kissed Gibbs and survived, that was one thing he thought would never happen.

As Tony walked back to his desk with a smug look plastered on his face, he slumped down in his chair and went back on his computer on to Youtube. Gibbs glanced at his senior field agent once and then he walked back to his own desk smiling to himself as that had cheered him up. Well that and his coffee of course, then as he sat down in his seat, he picked up his cup of his warm coffee and took a sip.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know it's short and random but I thought of it during my English lesson when my friend dared me to kiss my friend on the cheek. I did it but I got slapped for it and then I put it in to a fic. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
